User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Your Bowl Game I know you're a big college football fan, but I forget which team. Now that bowl season is here, I wanna know which day you'll be at your most agitatable, so I won't be a nuisance--Jack's Posse Fic 21:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...Sugar Bowl Jan 4th. --Buckimion 21:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah yeah, that's right, the Buckeyes. I still hate you for the 2003 Fiesta Bowl. Congrats on this year though...--Jack's Posse Fic 21:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Any reason you moved Wilhelm scream from the correct title?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Wilhelm Scream has become an entity of its own and deserves full capitalization. This is a page I feel very strongly about. --Buckimion 19:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) opinions can't override proper grammar--Jack's Posse Fic 19:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Watch me. :P --Buckimion 19:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Shall I say something to the higher-ups about your power abuse?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) How about you do that while I ban you for life. If they let you back in then I quit. I have had it with you and I'm willing to put the job I've been doing for nearly three years against your one. --Buckimion 19:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You're threatening me still?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Decision I want you to be aware that there are two pix depicting the Yule Log. Before you go deleting mine in favor of yours, compare the two and tell me which one you think is better--Jack's Posse Fic 00:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind leaving yours up. Mine will cycle though to my purge list automatically. --Buckimion 00:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Gregory House Elmer Hartman, Broderick Brown. All 3 have full names revealed and yet you're keeping Gregory House, where it should be, at Dr. Gregory House. Its Wikipedia page, as well as say, Hibbert, only have their full names in their Wikipedia page titles. I just want you to keep that in mind...--Jack's Posse Fic 21:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I am NOT at all happy about the Dr. Hartman move to begin with and the only thing holding me back is that it would be just as big a pain in the ass to move back. As it is it's a redirect from Dr. Hartman that I have to put up with that I don't think we need as damn few people KNOW the first name is Elmer. I'll tolerate moving misspellings but I am getting fed up with the quibbling over how the characters or items are known. I would give anything to be able to take away your ability to move pages rather than suspend you at times as that is one of the two biggest pain in the ass issues I can think of. --Buckimion 21:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Quagmire still hates Brian. Can you believe Quagmire hates Brian even more since Abby got worse with the cancer in "Road to the North Pole"? I'd love to see the two of them fight it out before "Family Guy" is officially done. - Skywalker80 19:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Have to admit I'm surprised it's become a regular issue. --Buckimion 19:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree. He must've had so much suppressed emotion in "The Former Life of Brian" in the demonstration at the Clam of Brian becoming an emotional wreck. Quag looked so tolerant--Jack's Posse Fic 21:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did this happen? In Principal Shepherd, doesn't Lois say in When You Wish Upon A Weinstein, that Principal Shepherd is Jewish? Then I added the category Jewish Characters to his page, then why did you remove it? Because at the time there was no proof that Principal Shepherd was Jewish. I will review Weinstien and make a decision if there is proof cited in the episode. --Buckimion 17:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Not Lois but close enough. Thanks. --Buckimion 18:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Mary Scheer Can you explain this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Scheer#Voice_acting_and_video_game_appearances--Jack's Posse Fic 00:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I found another wikipedia article saying she plays Ann Landers in Brian: Portrait of a Dog but I know of no such appearance. I'll review the episode but I think it's either a major vandalism effort or someone confused Ann Landers with Angela Landsbury who WAS in that episode. --Buckimion 00:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm right that it's supposed to be Angela Landsbury. She also voiced Mary in the Eight is Enough opening and the mother in the douche commercial parody. (Mom? Ever feel...not so fresh down there?) Mary Scheer as Angela Lansbury? She'd never let Nathan Kress near her work!--Jack's Posse Fic 00:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Pic idea Can you get me a screenshot of Jesus performing the finger jumping trick in "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure"? I want to put it on Art Metrano's page--Jack's Posse Fic 17:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) We did have a picture up comparing the two on a page until FOX asked us to drop it as they didn't want it too look that there was merit to the suit. --Buckimion 17:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Then just get the Family Guy pic. If they didn't want it anywhere they would've edited it out of the TV airings at least, or rereleased the movie with the scene taken out. The suit is now dismissed anyway, correct?--Jack's Posse Fic 17:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The suit has been dismissed but let me repeat that FOX does not want that picture directly associated with Art Metrano such as on HIS page. They had no reason to remove it from the DVD or broadcast but to post it directly in association with Art is off-limits. --Buckimion 17:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Makes sense. Now we need a pic for the NAAFP.--Jack's Posse Fic 17:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Peters age In Baby, You Knock Me Out it was peters birthday and he should be 44.Brady Dennis 22:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) They NEVER named an age and it ONLY advances when an age is named. --Buckimion 22:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) So You're Notified This is from Trey810: Buckimon, Angela is Mon Mothma or however it's spelled. I read on Wikipedia, Wookieepedia and you have Carrie Fisher in the guest stars. Trey810 00:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) --Jack's Posse Fic 00:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Once Upon A Tyne In NY Just to let you know, even though they weren't named, Fred Armisen (green shirt and glasses), Kristen Wiig (as Gilly, a character from an SNL skit series (big afro girl)), and Kenan Thompson (as the only black guy in the cast at the time of initial airing), are all identifiable. I just wasn't sure if you had them already--Jack's Posse Fic 02:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I inserted your phrasing verbatim but at this time I have no intention of individual pages. Back to Dark Side... --Buckimion 02:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Overconfident Guy in SSSDS Did Luke say his name was Dad (Hey guys! "Dad" says he's got this one!")? I certainly hope not. Can you check CCs?--Jack's Posse Fic 02:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) DAK (already confirmed) --Buckimion 02:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) R2's Jumprope Song Will that be included as a musical number?--Jack's Posse Fic 02:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) gay/butt sex I heard butt sex on Adult Swim.Brady Dennis 03:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) We know...now can you find a different subject? --Buckimion 03:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Fallon pic Will you be able to get one?--Jack's Posse Fic 00:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Done. I don't like replacing cropped pics of individuals but that one was...bad. --Buckimion 00:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I know man, I know--Jack's Posse Fic 00:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here Another pic Can we have the Wheel of Fortune logo seen at the very start of I Take Thee...?--Jack's Posse Fic 02:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I really like the one on now. --Buckimion 02:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I find the logo more fitting. I think the article is large enough to fit both--Jack's Posse Fic 02:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC)